Fear of him! Lily bleibt stur, aber er liebt sie!
by Queen girl
Summary: Lilys Vater alkoholisiert sich oft und schlägt Petunia und Lily. Aus Angst vor ihm wollen die Schwestern abhauen … Die Evans bekommen neue Nachbarn: Potters. James versucht Lily zu helfen, aber Lily bleibt stur. Er will ihr näher kommen …
1. Vorwort

Die Reviews von meiner neuen One-shot "Angst vor der Wahrheit"-)

Joanna: Freut mich, dassich dich mit meiner FF gefesselt hab ;-) Hört man immer wieder gerne! Von der Logik her, kann es aber, (wenn ihr aufmerksam gelesen habt) nicht sein, dass es um seinen Vater geht. bussi

Ina: Ich finds auch super, dass dir meine FF so gut gefallen hat! Bei dir gilt auch das obere (Joanna)

Samatha Potter: Genauso wie oben g Es macht einfach Spaß zu Schreiben, wenn man hört, dass den Lesern die OneShot gefällt!

**Fear of him! Lily bleibt stur, aber er liebt sie!**

Ich weiß nicht, was ich bei nem Vorwort so schreiben soll g Na ja, dann mach ich gleich mal ein bisschen Werbung für meine andern FFs hier! Die heißten "Angst vor der Wahrheit" und ... öhm, hab den Namen vergessen rot anlauf

Also, das war's eigentlich erstmal. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bítte bitte reviewt gaaaanz viel! Dann macht das Schreiben mehr Spaß ... und außerdem dauerts ja nur ein paar Sekunden!

Ganz liebe Grüße

Encanto en Zentaur

****


	2. He's so terrible

**Fear of him! Lily bleibt stur, aber er liebt sie!**

Summary: Lilys Vater alkoholisiert sich oft und schlägt Petunia und Lily. Aus Angst vor ihm wollen die Schwestern abhauen … Die Evans bekommen neue Nachbarn: Potters. James versucht Lily zu helfen, aber Lily bleibt stur. Er will ihr näher kommen …

**An alle: Es spielt sich Anfang der Sommerferien ab! Lily ist in der 5. Klasse der Hogwarts-Schule!**

He's so terrible!

Lily öffnete ihr Fenster. Links von dem Haus der Evans hatte man ein neues Haus gebaut. Es war nur drei oder vier Meter entfernt. In eines der Zimmer konnte Lily durch ein Fenster direkt hineinschauen.

Heute Abend noch hatten die neuen Nachbarn der Evans vor, dort einzuziehen; eingerichtet hatten sie schon vor einiger Zeit.

Bisher hatte Lily nur die Tochter Constanze, die ebenso wie Lily 16 Jahre alt war, und die ihr relativ gut gefiel. Lily hatte herausbekommen, dass Constanze keine Hexe war. Über den Nachnamen hatte sie sich noch nicht erkundigt.

Vielleicht würde es ja doch ganz schön werden, mit den neuen Nachbarn, auch wenn Lily am Anfang, als sie erfahren hatte, dass hier ein Haus gebaut wurde, strickt dagegen gewesen war.

„LILY!", brüllte jemand von unten aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Lily zuckte zusammen. Ihr Vater. Hatte er sich mal wieder besäuft? Sie hatte Angst vor ihm. Oft schüttete er sich mit Bier zu, und schlug danach auf Lily und ihre kleine Schwester Petunia ein, brüllte sie an.

War es wieder soweit? Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über Lilys Haut. Sie hasste ihn, ihren Vater. Sie hasste ihn über alles. Konnte er nicht sein, wie andere Väter, liebevoll, nett und fürsorglich?

„LILY, KOMM SOFORT HER!", brüllte ihr Vater wieder. Seine Stimme klang rau und hart.

Lily holte einmal tief Luft und trabte dann mit schweren Beinen die Treppe herunter. Unten, auf dem Sofa, konnte sie ihren Vater entdecken. Drei Bierflaschen standen neben ihm.

Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

„Ja?"

Ihr Vater sprang auf und packte Lily am Arm. „DU MISTSTÜCK!", brüllte er. Er ballte seine Faust und hielt sie gefährlich unter Lilys Unterkiefer. Dann schlug er ihr in den Bauch. Lily schrie kurz auf, unterdrückte dann aber Weiteres, das auf ihre Schmerzen hinwies. Sie wusste, dass es ihren Vater nur anspornte, wenn sie sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.

In den Augenwinkeln konnte sie ihre Mutter hinter der Wohnzimmertür sehen. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, kam aber nicht, um Lily zu helfen. Gegen ihren Mann hatte sie keine Chance.

Ihr Vater verdrehte Lily die Arme auf dem Rücken und lachte kurz. Er hatte Mundgeruch und stank nach Alkohol.

Lily wich immer mehr zurück. Auf ihrem ganzen Körper waren blaue Flecken verteilt und an der Lippe blutete sie stark.

Ihren Vater kümmerte das nicht, er schlug mitleidslos weiter auf sie ein. Schon bald wurde Lily gegen die Glaswand, die das Haus und den Garten trennte, gedrückt. Sie presste sich von selbst vor Angst dagegen, dass ihr Rücken schmerzte. Ihr Vater schubste sie noch einmal, dann brach die Glaswand und Lily stürzte nach draußen.

Wimmernd kauerte Lily am Boden. Alles schmerzte. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war von ihrem Vater nichts mehr zu sehen. Erleichtert wollte sie aufstehen, aber bei jeder Bewegung des Beines, durchfuhr ein Stich ihren ganzen Körper.

Sie wischte sich die wunderschönen roten Haare aus dem Gesicht und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die grünen Augen.

Oben wurde ein Fenster geöffnet und ein Kopf kam heraus. Petunia.

„Geht's, Lil?", fragte sie mitleidsvoll und auch beängstigt.

Lily nickte schwerfällig. „Er ist grässlich!", stöhnte sie. Sobald sie redete, floss haufenweise Blut über ihr Gesicht auf den Boden.

„PETUNIA!", brüllte jemand. Ihr Vater.

Lily sah, wie ihre kleine Schwester leichenblass wurde.

„Viel Glück!", murmelte Lily und schloss die Augen. „Ich hoffe, bei dir wird es nicht so schlimm wie bei mir."

Petunia zog ihren Kopf ein, biss die Zähne zusammen und schlich in die Nähe ihres Vaters.

Lily spürte noch jetzt die Faust, die er ihr in den Bauch geschlagen hatte. Es tat höllisch weh. Alle Versuche, aufzustehen scheiterten erbittert an ihrem verdrehten Bein. Über ihr Gesicht floss haufenweise Blut.

Von drinnen waren spitze Schreie zu hören. Petunia.

Lily versuchte sie krampfhaft zu ignorieren, aber bei jedem ihrer Schreie zuckte Lilys Körper mitleidsvoll zusammen. Sie und Petunia hatten als Schwestern ein sehr gutes Verhältnis. Sie erzählten sich alles, weinten und lachten miteinander, und Lily war glücklich darüber.

Lily wischte sich das Blut vom Mund und stöhnte vor Schmerzen laut auf. Es war eine Qual. Selten war ihr Vater so schlimm gewesen, heute musste er besonders viel getrunken haben. Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, legte sich eine Hand auf ihr Haar. Lily fuhr hoch und ignorierte den Schmerz, der sich durch ihren Körper bohrte.

Vor ihr stand niemand anderes als (ihr könnt es euch denken, oder ) Potter. James Potter.

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was machst _du_ denn hier?", fragte sie und haufenweise Blut floss ihre Lippen herunter. Lily nahm sich vor, nicht mehr viel zu reden.

James antwortete ihr nicht auf ihre Frage. „Wie siehst du denn aus?", meinte er besorgt. Er reichte ihr die Hand.

Lily zögerte einen Moment, beschloss dann aber, seine Hilfe anzunehmen. Anders würde sie nicht hochkommen und wahrscheinlich morgen noch hier liegen. Ein kleines Gefühl der Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit. Sie war fast etwas froh, dass er gekommen war.

Sie streckte James ihre Hand entgegen und er half ihr geschickt, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er führte sie zu dem neuen Haus, das anscheinend den Potters gehörte, und ließ sie eintreten. Es sah noch etwas düster und leer aus, aber insgesamt machte es einen guten Eindruck auf Lily.

„Einen Moment!" James verbeugte sich und machte sich schnellstens auf den Weg in ein kleineres Zimmer. Wahrscheinlich das Bad.

Wenig später kam er mit den seltsamsten Flaschen und Pflastern wieder. „Dann werden wir dich mal versorgen!", meinte er wichtigtuerisch und stellte einiges auf einen Tisch ab. Lily war froh, dass er noch nicht nach dem Grund ihrer Verletzungen gefragt hatte.

James nahm eine der Salben und schmierte sie sanft auf Lilys Lippen. Diese hoffte, dass das was er tat auch richtig war, und er nicht eine Hautexplodiersalbe oder Sonstiges auf sie salbte.

Wenig später hatte er auch die meisten andern Wunden mit den Mitteln versorgt und Lily fühlte sich eindeutig besser.

„Danke!", meinte sie fast flüsternd. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass die einmal „Danke" zu Potter sagen würde. In ihrem ganzen Leben nicht. Sie drehte sich um und wollte die Haustür öffnen, doch James hielt sie am Arm fest. „Warte!"

Lily drehte sich um.

James sah sie durchringend an. „Woher kommen die Verletzungen?", fragte er und sah sanft zu ihr herunter.

N…Nirgendwo her!", murmelte Lily und versuchte ihren Arm aus James Klammer zu befreien, doch er war stärker.

„Woher?"

Lily schluckte. „Ach … nichts Besonderes! Ich bin die Treppe runter gefallen!" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, so dass diese fast wieder zu bluten anfing.

James ließ sie los, doch Lily konnte in seinem Blick erkennen, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. „Na dann … tschau!", meinte er und lächelte sie an.

Lily murmelte noch ein „Tschüss" , öffnete die Haustür und machte sich schnellstens aus dem Staub.

Lily sah von ihrem Schreibtisch auf. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen, und die Nacht trat ihre dunkle, finstere Schicht an.

In dem Zimmer im gegenüberliegenden Haus brannte noch Licht. Lily konnte eine Gestalt erkennen, die hin und her wanderte. _Wahrscheinlich James_, dachte sie. Er war jetzt also ihr Nachbar. Und Constanze seine Schwester. Na wunderbar!

Sie seufzte schwer. Wieso war sie mit zu Potter gekommen? Früher hatte sie ihn immer über alles gehasst, und jetzt ging sie in sein Haus. Sicher, sie hatte seine Hilfe gebraucht, aber war es nicht vielleicht doch ein Fehler gewesen? Vielleicht bildete Potter sich da jetzt was drauf ein …

Die Gestalt drüben lehnte sich ans Fenster und drückte sein Gesicht dagegen. Es _war_ James.

Lily wusste auch nicht, warum sie ihm nichts von ihrem Vater erzählt hatte. Es war ein kurzschlüssiger Entschluss von ihr gewesen. Sie hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass ihr Vater herausbekam, dass sie jemandem von seinen Schlägereien erzählt hatte. Angst, dass James es weiter erzählen würde. Dass es jemand herausbekommen würde, der ihren Vater ins Gefängnis stecken konnte. Denn in Lilys Herz hatte sich nicht nur Hass auf ihn angesammelt, sondern auch etwas Liebe. Er war nun mal ihr Vater. Und sie liebte ihn, hasste ihn aber zugleich. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl.

Bitte seit liebe Leute und drückt unten auf den viereckigen lilanen Kasten, der euch so bettelnd anschaut! Dauert ja nur ein paar Sekunden ;-)


	3. Gefühle besiegen ihn?

Mausi91: Hach find ich toll, dass es dir gefällt g Und hier ist's das nächste Chap!

Merle15: Das mit dem Vergewaltigen überleg ich mir noch mal g Aber du hast Recht: Es ist echt schrecklich, wenn der Vater so gewalttätig ist…Über die Sache mit den Nachbarn steht diesmal ein kleiner Absatz drüber drin, der aber nicht sonderlich aufschlussreich ist  Und deinen Wunsch mit dem schnell Weiterschreiben: ich weiß nicht so recht, ob das hier schnell war, aber ich hab mich bemüht und werd das auch weiterhin tun! ;-)

Susi: Finds supi, dass es dir so gut gefällt (auch an Merle, allerdings) das spornt einen echt zum Weiterschreiben an!

Klaine witch: Die Gedanken und Gefühle, die Lily hat sind sicher schwer zu verstehen … Aber ich finde, man kann es nachvollziehen, oder? Und das wegen Petunia: UuUps, da hab ich wohl was verwechselt rotwerd Sorry!

Und vielleicht wirst du solche Familien ja irgendwann mal verstehen g Danke fürs Lob!

Kurai91: Das ist echt toll, wenn es so vielen gefällt, da freut man sich richtig g Naja, hier ist also das nächste Chap! 

Little Sunflower: Danke! Na dann sei mal weiter gespannt, was noch so passiert g

Soo, in diesem Chapter passiert nicht sooo viel, was sich aber im nächsten wieder ändern wird ;-) ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem!

Gefühle besiegen ihn…?

Morgens am Frühstückstisch herrschte bedrückte Stimmung. Lily und Petunia sahen nicht von ihren Tellern auf, um nicht mit anschauen zu müssen, wir ihr Vater Alkohol in sich rein schüttete. Ihre Mutter seufzte und musterte ihren Mann unglücklich. Lily wusste, dass es nicht leicht für sie war. Es musste ein ähnliches Gefühl sein, dass ihre Mutter hatte, wie das, was auch Lily besaß. Sie konnte nie etwas gegen ihren Mann sagen oder tun, er schlug sofort zu.

„Abräumen!", befahl Herr Evans seinen Töchtern barsch, die sofort aufsprangen und das Geschirr vom Tisch in die Spülmaschine räumten.

„Das kann auch ich machen!", sagte Frau Evans plötzlich freundlich und nahm Lily einen Teller aus der Hand. „Ihr könnt hochgehen!"

Die beiden Mädchen bedankten sich bei ihrer Mutter. „Ich hoffe, Vater wird nicht sauer!", flüstere Lily ihr noch zu, dann verschwand sie. Sie hatte sich abgewöhnt, Papa zu ihm zu sagen. Er war kein „Papa" für sie.

Etwas später schloss Lily die Haustür hinter sich. Sie wollte ein bisschen durch die Wälder laufen und einfach mal ihrem Vater und dem Tumult um ihn herum entflüchten.

Die Luft war frisch und angenehm. Es tat gut, kein Gebrülle andauernd hören zu müssen.

Der Feldweg, auf dem sie lief, wurde matschig und feucht, aber es kümmerte Lily nicht groß. Nur weg von zu Hause. Wenigstens für eine halbe Stunde wollte sie ihre Ruhe haben.

Die Luft fuhr sanft durch die Baumkronen und Lilys Haare wehten leicht im Wind. Es war ein erfrischendes Gefühl! Sie atmete tief ein und genoss es einfach.

Im Grunde genommen mochte sie Spaziergänge nicht sonderlich, aber je älter sie wurde, desto mehr gefielen sie ihr. Außerdem war es einfach die beste Möglichkeit ihren Vater nicht zu sehen. Für sie war es schrecklich so über ihren Vater denken zu müssen. Ihn ja nicht sehen zu wollen. Angst vor ihm zu haben. Ihn zu hassen.

„Lily!", rief plötzlich jemand. Lily fuhr herum.

Potter war hinter einem Busch hervorgekommen und grinste sie frech an.

„Was machst _du_ denn hier, Potter?", wollte Lily genervt wissen. Konnte man denn nie seine Ruhe haben?

Potter grinste noch breiter. „Für dich immer noch James!" Er fuhr sich angeberisch durch die schwarzen, verwuschelten Haare. „Ich bin dir gefolgt, weil mir langweilig war! In dem neuen Haus gibt's zwar viel zu tun, aber ich hatte nicht so recht Lust …"

Lily holte tief Luft. „Ich nenn dich wie ich will, _Potter_!", zischte sie. „Und du hast kein Recht, mir zu folgen, ist das klar? Kann man denn auch mal seine Zeit ohne dich verbringen, oder meinst du, ohne dich wäre die Welt einsam und schrecklich?"

James sah sie etwas verstört an. „Wieso bist du denn schon wieder so schlecht drauf? War das gestern nicht ein Friedensbekenntnis?" Seine haselnussbraunen Augen sahen Lily verwirrt an.

„Können wir das gestern einfach vergessen? Das ich zu dir gegangen bin war ein Fehler von mir, wie ich sehe! Mach dir bloß keine Hoffnungen!" Lily verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Begraben wir das gestern einfach, klar? War ein Ausrutscher von mir!"

James zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du weißt auch nicht, was du willst, Evans! Ich dachte, wir hätten den _Streit_ begraben, aber …"

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich will! Könnte ich jetzt endlich meinen vorher so schönen Spaziergang fortsetzen, den du mir versaut hast?" Lilys Augen funkelten nur so vor Trotz.

„Ja, tu das, Evans! Aber denk noch mal über meine Worte nach, jede Lüge hat einen Kern!" James grinste schief. Lily drehte sich abrupt um und stolzierte davon.

„Du kannst mich echt mal, Potter!"

Lily warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Potters trugen einige Möbel in ihr neues Haus. Lily war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt mitbekommen hatten, was sich bei den Evans abspielte, aber sie hoffte, dass die Potters nichts davon wussten.

Es war allerdings nicht schwer zu übersehen, dass irgendetwas bei den Evans los sein musste, da die Glastür immer noch nicht erneuert worden war und die Scherben noch wahllos herumlagen. Lilys Vater war es egal.

Er saufte wahrscheinlich wieder, was Lily die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Warum konnte er sich das eigentlich nicht abgewöhnen? Wieso konnten sie keine normale, verbündete Familie sein, die immer zueinander hielt?

Lily ließ sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett fallen, sprang jedoch sofort erschrocken wieder auf, als etwas gegen das Fenster schlug.

Die Ursache dessen war Potter. Er stand grinsend unten und hatte sich eine Hand voll Kieselsteine geschnappt, die kurz danach leicht auf die Scheibe prasselten.

Lily riss ihr Fenster auf. „Kannst du dich vielleicht verziehen, Potter?'", frage sie scharf, den Kopf nach unten zu Potter gewandt. Ihre wunderschönen Haare fielen ihr dabei ins Gesicht.

„Du siehst immer so süß aus, wenn du wütend bist!", meinte Potter nur frech und grinste noch breiter. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur Hallo sagen und fragen, ob du dich wieder beruhigt hast."

Lily schnaubte. „Der Grund dazu warst du, Potter! Und jetzt verzieh dich gefälligst!" Sie knallte ihr Fenster zu und zog die Vorhänge zusammen.

Dieser arrogante, selbstverliebte Typ! Sie hasste ihn. Immer musste er sich so megacool durch die Haare wuscheln und seinen hochnäsigen Blick aufsetzen! James wusste, dass alle Mädchen ihm zu Füßen lagen! Und was tat er? Er nutze sie nur grundlos aus! Lily hatte nicht vor, eine der hunderte von Mädchen zu werden, die nach ein paar Küssen von ihm einfach „weggeworfen" wurde, wie ein Taschentuch in den Mülleimer.

„LILY!", brüllte jemand. Ihr Vater!

Lily stöhnte. Nein! Das konnte sie einfach nicht! Nicht schon wieder! Die Schmerzen vom letzten Mal hatten sich noch lange nicht ganz verzogen. Und dieses Gefühl erleben zu müssen, dass sie hatten, wenn ihr Vater gewalttätig wurde, sehen und fühlen zu müssen, wie er schlug und trat … Sie schaffte es nicht.

Was sie jetzt tat, hatte sie noch nie getan.

Sie sprang kurz entschlossen der Tür entgegen und schloss sie zu. Gehorchte nicht auf ihren Vater, versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Sie wollte nicht seine harten Hände auf ihrem Körper spüren, die mit voller Kraft hineingewuchtet wurden, nicht die verletzenden Wörter hören, mit denen er sie bezeichnete.

Sie wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, dass alles zu tun. Aber sie hörte nicht auf ihren Kopf, sondern auf ihre Gefühle, die in diesem Moment stärker waren als alles andere.

Später würde sie es zutiefst bereuen, da war sie sich sicher. Ihr Vater hasste es, wenn man ihm nicht gehorchte. Und er bestrafte es auf eine Weise, die man sein Leben nicht vergessen würde.

„LILY! KOMM SOFORT HER!", brüllte er wieder, aber es verschaffte keinen Eindruck auf Lily. Sie ließ sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen.

Von der gegenüberliegenden Wand klopfte es an der Tür. „Tu es! Geh zu ihm, Lily! Sonst …" Es war Petunia.

„Nein!" Lilys Stimme war eisern und duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Petunia sagte noch irgendetwas, doch Lily war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken.

Früher war alles viel einfacher gewesen. Herr Evans hatte mit den beiden Mädchen gespielt, mit ihnen gelacht und ihnen vorgelesen. Damals war alles war so friedlich, sie waren eine wunderbar vereinte Familie gewesen und alle waren zu dieser Zeit glücklich. Aber dann hatte es eine plötzliche Wende gegeben. Ihr Vater war arbeitslos geworden und rastete öfter aus, brüllte mehr, und fing dann an zu trinken. Das alles war geschehen als Lily gerade 12 Jahre alt gewesen war. Nach und nach schlug er immer mehr, und die Mutter hatte sich langsam zurückgezogen.

Es war schrecklich gewesen, dieser plötzliche Wechsel.

Von einem Rütteln an der Türklinke wurde Lily aus ihren Träumen gerissen. „LILY MACH AUF!", brüllte ihr Vater wütend und die Türklinke gab ein bedenkliches Krächzen von sich.

Lily tat als wäre sie nicht da und betrachtete etwas verängstigt die Tür. Sie war aus einem hellen Holz, das nicht leicht zu brechen war, aber ihrem Vater traute sie alles zu.

„Warum?", flüsterte Lily leise. „Habe ich nicht mein eigenes Leben und meine eigenen Rechte?"

„LILIAN!" Es pochte wild an der Tür. „Schließ auf, Lilian, schließ sofort auf, denn sonst …" Herr Evans Stimme war leiser und bedrohlicher geworden. Es machte Lily Angst, aber sie ging nicht darauf ein. Sie würde nicht aufschließen. Nicht jetzt.

Noch einmal knallte es laut an der Tür, dann verstummten die Geräusche. Lily schluckte schwer.

Bitte bitte bitte drückt auf diesen lilanen Kasten da unten und schreibt ein Review, bitte bite bitte! Das wär ja sooooo lieb von euch :-) Dauert ja nur ganz kurz!


	4. Flucht vor dem, dem du einmal vertraut h...

Und hier das neue Chapter!

Schoko: Danke, so was hört man ja immer wieder gerne! 

ac: Finds echt super, dass dir meine FF so gut gefällt! Ich weiß, dass es diesmal nicht ganz so schnell wie beim letzten Mal war … g

Brchen: Danke, danke! Find's gut zu hören, dass mein Schreibstil vielen gefällt und das ich die Gefühle von Lily gut getroffen habe … Und die Antworten auf deine Fragen findest du, wenn du immer schön brav weiterliest  küsschen

HappyHerminchen: war nicht sonderlich schnell, ich weiß, aber ich hab mich bemüht! Dieses Chap war echt nicht leicht …

Kurai: Und hier ist sie g

Susi: Können schon … ;-) Naja, ich hab mich echt bemüht, mim schnell weiterschreiben! Auch wenns net sonderlich schnell war …

Merle: Wegen den Nachbarn: Im nächsten Chap steht da noch mal jede Menge zu, aber ich muss es erst noch schreiben g Danke, dass du imma so brav reviewst! Finds echt super, dass dir meine FF gefällt …

Das Chapter ist am Anfang vielleicht etwas schlimm, aber liest man nicht jeden Tag in der Zeitung, dass der Vater seine Kinder verletzt oder vielleicht auch getötet hat? So was ist echt schrecklich 

**Flucht vor dem, dem du einmal vertraut hast**

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lily weitere Geräusche hörte, Schritte, die sich ihrem Zimmer näherten. Sie klangen schwer und kamen Lily träge vor.

Sie erschauderte. Was würde ihr Vater jetzt tun? Was hatte er vor? Eine eiskalte Gänsehaut zog sich über Lilys Körper, und breitete sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit aus.

Es krächzte. Lily fuhr hoch. Sie zuckte zusammen. Etwas hatte sich in das harte Holz der Zimmertür gebohrt. Etwas spitzes, silbernes.

Nichts anderes, als ein Messer.

Sie riss ihre Augen weit auf, schrie kurz auf. War er schon so gewaltvoll geworden?

Sie hörte ein Lachen, ein seltsamen, ein hämisches, dass sie erschaudern ließ. _Er_ war ihr Vater. Vater …

Ein weiteres, spitzeres Messer suchte sich seinen weg durch die stämmige Tür, die leicht zitterte.

Dann gab es ein Krachen. Ein Krachen, dass stark genug war, die Holztür zu zerbrechen. Ein Krachen, dass der Boden wackelte.

Und dann stand ihr Vater im Türrahmen. Sah seine Tochter hasserfüllt an, sagte nichts.

Er hatte Messer in der Hand, deren Schneiden scharf aufblitzten.

Lily sprang auf. Sie drückte sich an die Wand, ihr ganzer Körper bebte vor Angst. „Nein", flehte sie innerlich, „tu es nicht!" Sie konnte sich nur krampfhaft auf den Beinen halten. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie ihren Vater ausmachen. Jetzt hatte er eines der Messer hochgehoben und ging langsamen und sicheren Schrittes auf Lily zu.

„Du hättest mir nicht widersprechen sollen, du elendes Miststück! Das wirst du bereuen, dass schwör ich dir!", flüstere er bedrohlich und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Es war der größte Fehler von dir, den du je begangen hast, du wirst es spüren!"

Lily war gelähmt vor Angst. Würde sie hier, an diesem Tag, nur wegen ihm …?

Ihr Vater blieb stehen, stand nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt. Dann holte er aus. Sein Arm bewegte sich nach hinten, bedächtig und gewollt langsam. Danach fuhr er nach vorne, ließ das Messer los.

„NEIN!", brüllte Lily und warf sich reflexartig zur Seite. Sie schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, und ihre Augen wollten versagen, doch Lily kämpfte dagegen an. Sie würde sich ihm nicht fügen, würde ihm nicht den Spaß lassen, sie so zu verletzen!

Das Messer blieb zitternd in der Wand stecken.

Lily betrachtete es ängstlich und wandte dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Vater zu. Sie erschrak, als er ein zweites Messer zum Werfen ansetzte, seinen Arm nochmals langsam nach hinten führte.

Sie versuchte, sich aufzurappeln und weg zu laufen, aus dem Fenster zu springen, einfach weg von hier … doch es ging nicht. Sie sah nicht mehr richtig, es verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen, und ihr Kopf tat höllisch weh. Aber sie gab nicht auf.

Ihr Vater holte jetzt zum Wurf aus. Sein Gesicht grinste Lily hämisch an, doch in seinen Augen konnte Lily so etwas wie Trauer und Unglück entdecken.

Plötzlich erblasste sein Grinsen. Er drehte sich in Zeitlupe um. Vor ihm stand Petunia und hielt ihn am Arm fest, sah in hasserfüllt an. Auch ihre Mutter konnte Lily hinter ihrer Schwester sehen.

„Willst du sie umbringen, VATER? Willst du deine TOCHTER umbringen?" Petunia schrie fast und versetzte ihrem Vater eine Ohrfeige, ignorierte sein Messer, so gut es ging. „Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle, und du sollst ein VATER sein?"

Frau Evans kam hinter Petunia hervor und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie das verblüffte Gesicht ihres Mannes sah. „Wirst du nie zur Vernunft kommen, du verrücktes Huhn! Willst deine eigene TOCHTER so verletzen? Sie vielleicht umbringen? BIST DU NOCH GANZ BEI TROST?"

Sie lachte unglücklich auf. „Wie konnte ich nur so einen Mann heiraten …" Sie drehte sich abrupt um und knallte ihre Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu.

Lily sah ihr perplex hinterher und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. So kannte sie ihre Mutter nicht, sonst war sie die ruhige, verzweifelte Frau, die nie etwas sagte, keinen eigenen Willen hatte. Früher war sie immer so gewesen, wie diesmal, kraftvoll, eigenwillig. Aber seit ihr Mann sich so verändert hatte, war auch sie anders geworden.

Petunia lächelte nur gelassen, auch etwas unglücklich, und sah ihrem Vater trübseelig in die Augen.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du einmal so wirst…", flüsterte sie und wich einen Schritt zurück, als sich die Augen ihres Gegenübers zu Schlitzen verformten und seine Hände das Messer fester umklammerten.

Herr Evans schnaufte. „ICH LASSE MIR NICHTS VON EUCH SAGEN!", brüllte er plötzlich und hob sein Messer abermals hoch.

Lilys Körper krampfte sich zusammen.

Petunia sprang einen Schritt zur Seite und zog Lily mit einem Ruck hoch. „Weg hier!", war das einzige, was Petunia zu ihrem Vorhaben sagte, doch Lily verstand augenblicklich. Sie wollte abhauen. Fliehen, vor ihrem Vater. Vor diesem Haus. Vor dem Brüllen, vor den Schmerzen. Vor den Krämpfen, die die Töchter oft bekamen, wenn sie ihren Vater sahen, aus Angst vor ihm, aus Trauer um ihn. Was war nur aus ihm geworden?

Von dem Fenster aus konnte man direkt auf der Garage landen. Der Aufprall war hart, besonders Lily war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, da Petunia sie einfach mitgezogen hatte. Von der Garage aus, brauchte man nur noch einen kleinen Sprung zu wagen und man stand neben einer kleinen Straße, die nur schmal war, da niemand außer den Potters und den Evans im Umkreis wohnte.

Die beiden Mädchen überlegten nicht was sie taten. Sie taten es einfach. Rannten vor der täglichen Qual weg. Beide wussten nicht, wohin sie liefen, wo sie ihre Richtung hinführen würde, es war ihnen egal.

Der Boden wurde nach und nach immer steiniger, und machte ihnen das Rennen schwer. Lily schnaufte kurz auf und verlangsamte dann ihr Tempo. Sie hielt Petunia am Ärmel fest.

„Wo wollen wir hin?", fragte sie ihre Schwester und sah in das rote, angespannte Gesicht.

Petunia zuckte mit den Schulter. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber nicht mehr zurück zu ihm. Nie wieder!"

Lily sah sie zweifelnd an. „Sicher?"

„Ja! Er wollte dich verletzen! Wirklich verletzen, er wollte dir nicht nur wehtun! Ich glaube, wenn wir jetzt zurück gehen, sieht es ziemlich schlecht für uns aus. Wir müssen eine Unterkunft finden!"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ein wenig. „Petunia, vielleicht für ein, zwei Nächte! Aber wir können doch nicht eine Ewigkeit dort, in unsrer Unterkunft, die wir noch nicht einmal haben, wohnen!"

Petunia wich dem Blick ihrer Schwester aus, sondern sah in die Ferne. Ihr Zuhause war nicht mehr zu sehen. „Ich werde erst zurückkommen, wenn er weg ist. Er wird sich nie bessern!"

„Wenn wir zurück gehen werden, wer weiß, wo wir dann landen. Im Krankenhaus oder auf dem …" Lily sprach ihren Satz nicht zu ende, sondern nickte nur. „Wir können nicht zurück. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber wir müssen etwas finden, wo wir … ach ich weiß auch nicht. Wir werden sehn müssen, was die Zukunft für uns bedeutet!"

Und jetzt gaAAaaaaaaanz lieb da unten auf den lila Kasten klicken und reviewn! Danke schon mal im Voraus! g Wird mich mim Weiterschreiben beeilen!


	5. Habe ich diese Welt nicht verlassen?

Soo hier isses, dass neue Chap!

Schoko: Thanks+lol+ Jaa, es scheint wohl etwas kurz geworden zu sein … ich hoff, dass dieses etwas länger ausfällt!

Merle15: Na dann les mal schön weiter+g+ Du hast recht, in der Zeitung steht nur wenig von dem ganzen Geschehen in der Familie drinnen … es ist wirklich schrecklich, was die Väter (manchmal sind es auch die Mütter) ihren Kindern antun … Review nur weiter so fleißig +g+

Ac: Hier die Lösung auf deine „Gespanntheit". Jep, ist wohl etwas kurz geworden, wie ichs schon bei Schoko erklärt hab…

Susi: Ja, du bist ne ganz liebe +g+ Danke fürs Lob! Les weiter, dann findest du Antworten auf deine Fragen! Das mit der Musik überleg ich mir mal, danke für den Tipp!

Klaine witch: Danke! Hast recht, aber ich kann ja net alles verraten +lol+ Es gibt solche Väter leider … Danke fürs Lob!

Kurai91: Thanks thanks+g+ Ich hab mich beeilt!

LittleSunflower: Danke! Aber in dem HP Büchern wurde nicht verraten, wie Petunia und Lily sich früher verstanden haben, man weiß nur, dass sie neuerdings so grässlich zueinander waren … der Grund wurde auch nie verraten! ;-) Ich habe sie also ganz lieb zueinander geamcht +g+

Dragon: Hi Süße, danke für dein review! Hab mich beeilt! Freu mich übers Lob mit dem Sprachlichen!

All: Ich weiß, dass euch das letzte Chapter zu kurz war, das hier ist wieder etwas länger! Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und am Ende nicht das reviewn vergessen+g+

**Habe ich diese Welt nicht verlassen?**

_Für wirkliche Wünsche muss man sich überwinden, egal wie schwer es sein mag_ (Preatus Wilm)

Lily ließ sich erschöpft gegen einen Baumstamm fallen und sank herunter. Ihre Beine waren schwer wie Blei und mit jedem Schritt wurden sie erschöpfter.

Auf was hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen?

Es war mittlerweile später Abend geworden, die Nacht war dunkel und finster. Durch die Bäume schien mattes Mondlicht, das einzige, was den Weg sichtbar machte.

Petunia setzte sich neben Lily und bemühte sich, ihre Augen nicht zufallen zu lassen. Die Schwestern durchstreifen nun schon seit Stunden das umliegende Gebiet, um eine Unterkunft zu finden, doch sie hatten das Gefühl, im Kreis zu laufen. An einigen Stellen waren sie schon zigmal vorbeigegangen.

„Wir schlafen hier!", beschloss Lily kraftlos und legte sich auf die kalten Blätter, die sich angesammelt hatten. Sie waren hart und trocken, aber Lily bemerkte es in diesem Moment nicht einmal.

Petunia seufzte und streckte sich genießerisch. „Und was jetzt?", fragte sie besorgt. „Wenn es keine Hütten hier gibt, keine Unterkunft, nichts?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht!"

Lily schloss die Augen und wollte alles vergessen. Einfach nur schlafen. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn sie sich jetzt Sorgen machte und ihren Ängsten freien Lauf ließ.

Trotzdem lag sie in der Nacht noch lange wach, wälzte sich umher und fragte sich eines. Was jetzt? Wenn es wirklich keine Häuser gab, wo sie wohnen konnten, keine Unterkunft? Was würden sie tun?

Als sie aufwachte, war sie trotz der Kälte schweißgebadet. Sie hatte nur kurz geschlafen, bis weit in die Nacht hinein, hatte sie nachgedacht und auf die seltsamen Geräusche gehört, die sich in der einsamen Gegend taten. Alpträume hatten sie verfolgt, den ganzen Schlaf lang.

Petunia war schon wach. Ihre Augen waren glanzlos und sie sah schwach aus. „Wir müssen weiter!", murmelte sie und gähnte herzhaft. „Etwas finden, wo wir bleiben können! Hier jedenfalls nicht!"

Lily stöhnte. „Hast ja Recht. Aber wo sollen wir lang? Wir irren hier herum, im Kreis, wissen nicht, wo wir sind." Sie stützte sich an einem Ast und stemmte sich hoch. Ihre Glieder schmerzten. „Ich kann jetzt nicht laufen…", ächzte sie.

Petunia lachte unglücklich auf. „Glaubst du, ich kann das? Und trotzdem müssen wir es tun! Hier übernachte ich nicht noch einmal!"

Lily schloss die Augen. „Dann müssen wir eben zurück! Bis die Sommerferien wieder vorbei sind, sind noch ein paar Wochen, und die werde ich sicherlich nicht _hier_ schlafen! Wir können weitersuchen, nach einer Hütte, nach etwas das hilft, um uns zu beschützen. Aber wer sollte hier etwas gebaut haben? Hier wohnte nie jemand!" Sie tat einen Schritt und zwang sich, die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken.

„Nein!" Petunia schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Zurück gehn werden wir nicht. Es _muss_ einfach was geben!" Sie schlug hart auf die Rinde des Baumes neben ihr, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen. Plötzlich stockte sie. „Mum wird uns suchen", meinte sie dann fast flüsternd.

„Falls sie noch lebt!" Dieser Satz war ironisch von Lily gemeint, aber Petunia erschrak trotzdem. „Sie wird schon noch leben! Solange sie uns nicht findet können wir auch nichts machen. Ich lauf ihr jedenfalls nicht hinterher! Suchen wir jetzt endlich weiter!"

Sie sah an sich herunter und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie zerissen und dreckig ihre Kleider wegen der Nacht geworden waren, kümmerte sich aber nicht drum. „Es gibt wichtigeres!", murmelte sie.

Etwas später waren die beiden Schwestern in einer stockenden Wanderung gelandet, die immer wieder anhielt, da sie sich ihre Beine ausruhen mussten. Ihre Glieder hatten noch immer nicht aufgehört, wehzutun und jeder neue Schritt war eine Qual.

Plötzlich sprang Petunia in die Luft. „Ich sehe zwei Häuser!", schrie sie jauchzend. „Wir müssen hin!" Sie streckte ihren Zeigefinger aus, um ihrer Schwester zu präsentieren, was dort nur wenige hundert Meter weg von ihnen, fußte.

Lily atmete erleichtert auf. Leben. Irgendwo Leben. Menschen, denen man vielleicht vertrauen konnte. Leben!

Die Aufschrift!

Ihre Freude ließ sofort nach, als sie die Aufschrift auf dem einen Haus entdeckte, und ihre Laune sank auf Null.

_Evans _

Sie schluckte und sank auf die Knie. Sie waren in die falsche Richtung gelaufen, alles war umsonst gewesen. Sie waren nicht nur im Kreis gewandert, sondern hin und wieder zurück. Alles sollte vergebens gewesen sein! Ihre Haut überzog aus einem unerklärlichen Grund eine Gänsehaut.

Auch Petunia hatte es entdeckt und von ihr war ein jaulender Laut zu vernehmen.

„Was, wenn er uns sieht?", murmelte sie und Lilys Augen fingen bei diesen Worten an, zu tränen.

„Was wird er dann tun?", schluchzte Petunia wiederholend. „Wenn er uns hier findet, entdeckt? Was dann?"

Lily war sich nicht sicher, warum, aber sie fing an zu weinen. Die ganzen Tränen, die sich seit Wochen angesammelt hatten, brachen aus ihr heraus. Ihre Lippen zitterten und die Angst legte sich plötzlich um sie, wie eine eiskalte Hand. Nochmals sah sie die eiskalten, harten Augen ihres Vaters, darauf bedacht, seine Tochter zu schlagen, zu prügeln. Lily taten schon diese Augen weh, wenn sie sie nur vor sich sah. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen schmerzte sie. Das empfindungslose, gefühllose. Wie konnte man so sein? Aber etwas übertönte dieses kaltherzige in ihm. Lily wusste nicht genau, was es war. Aber in seinen Augen spiegelte sich nicht nur Hass, sondern auch Angst und Trauer. Und Lily wusste, dass etwas von der früheren Person in ihm geblieben war. Das Leben.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie war nicht kalt, sondern strahlte eine gewisse Wärme aus.

Lily drehte sich abrupt um. (I: und jetzt ratet mal, wer da ist +lol+) Hinter ihr stand Potter. Er hatte einen seiner mitfühlenden, schmeichelnden Blicke aufgesetzt und nahm ihre Hand. Lily wusste nicht warum, aber sie unternahm nichts dagegen. Vielleicht hatte sie nicht die Kraft dazu.

Potter fragte nichts, und er hatte auch nicht sein sonst so freches Grinsen aufgesetzt. Aber sein Schmeichelblick nervte Lily fast noch mehr. Dass er nichts sagte oder wissen wollte, sah sie ihm jedoch hoch an. Er war anders als sonst. Nicht so angeberisch, wenn man den Schmeichelblick wegtat.

Erst jetzt fiel Lily auf, dass sie noch Tränen in den Augen haben musste. Sie wischte sie sich rot werdend mit dem Ärmel ab.

Potter zog sie sanft hoch und hielt ihre Hände ruhig fest. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Ließ sie sich von Potter einwickeln? Lily riss sich los und schaute trotzig in die Ferne. Nur weil sie verheult und hilflos war, hieß das nicht, dass sie sie sich von diesem Angeber blenden lassen würde!

Potter tat einen Schritt vor. „Kommt!", meinte er und machte eine einladende Geste, dass sie ihm folgen sollten.

Petunia fasste Lily am Ärmel und zog sie mit sich. „Benimm dich nicht so blöd!", zischte sie ihrer Schwester zu, und Lily wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Ihre Angelegenheiten mit Potter konnte sie ein andermal abhalten. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dazu.

Potter führte sie zu dem Haus, das Lily schon oft von ihrem Fenster aus ausgiebig angesehen hatte. Von außen sah es toll aus. Weiß, groß und schön. Von innen hatte Lily es nur das eine Mal gesehen, als er sie ärztlich versorgt hatte.

Potter öffnete einige Augenblicke später die Haustür. „Nach Ihnen!", nickte er Lily und Petunia zu, Lily betrachtete ihn angewidert, sagte jedoch nach einem Ellebogenschlag in die Hüfte, der von ihrer Schwester stammte, nichts.

„Ihr wollt euch sicher erstmal hinlegen!", schlug Potter vor und musterte Lily ausgiebig. Diesmal konnte diese sich nicht zurück halten. „Unser gefühlvoller Alleswisser, hm?", bemerkte sie spitz und zog die Stirn kraus. Sie wich dem Blick Petunias geschickt aus.

Potter grinste jedoch frech. „Gefühlvoll stimmt, besonders bei netten Mädchen! Und ein gutes Wissen hatte ich schon immer…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Kommt mit!", meinte er und lief eine hölzerne Treppe hoch, ohne auf die Schwestern zu warten.

„Danke schön, wie freundlich!", zischte Lily, folgte ihm aber. Sie wusste, dass es ihre einzige Chance war. Sie wollte nie wieder in die eiskalten Augen ihres Vaters blicken, und seine Schläge ertragen müssen. _Für wirkliche Wünsche muss man sich überwinden, egal wie schwer es sein mag_ (Preatus Wilm) hieß das Sprichwort. Lily hoffte auf seine Richtigkeit.

Der Bereich oberhalb der Treppe war traumhaft angelegt. Die Türen waren aus zierlichem, leicht durchsichtigem Glas, der Boden aus Parkett und die Decke strahlend weiß. Potter öffnete eine der Glastüren. Hinter ihr verbarg sich ein Zimmer mit zwei Betten, die mit weißen Leinen überzogen worden waren, einem hellen Schrank aus wunderschönem Holz, gleich war auch der Nachttisch geschnitzt.

Lily war begeistert, unterdrückte dass jedoch.

„Wir haben schon ein paar Möbel eingerichtet!", meinte Potter betont locker und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand. „Es war schwere Arbeit!" Er betrat das Zimmer und zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken auf die zwei Betten. Lily tat es ihm nach.

„Die Gästebetten. Ruht euch erst mal aus. Ich lege solange frische Kleidung vor das Zimmer … Ach ja, das Bad ist da drüben! Ihr könnt euch duschen, falls ihr wollt!" Er zeigte auf das gegenüberliegende Zimmer. Dann verließ er den Gästeraum und ließ die Schwestern alleine.

Lily sah aus dem modischen Fenster. Sie konnte ihr eigenes Zimmer erkennen. Lily deutete daraus, dass Potter sein Zimmer neben an hatte.

Plötzlich fuhr ihr eine Frage durch den Kopf, die sie nicht mehr los ließ. Sie ließ sich nicht beantworten, doch Lily dachte noch lange danach darüber nach. _War das noch ihr eigenes Zimmer da drüben? Hatte sie diese Welt nicht verlassen?_

Nachdem sie sich geduscht und frische Kleidung übergestreift hatte (sie hatte einige Zeit überlegt, da es ein Angebot von Potter gewesen war) ließ sie sich auf das samtweiche Bett fallen und schlief augenblicklich ein.

Ich hoff, es hat euch gefallen! Bitte reviewt, biddö biddö! Dann schreib ich viel schneller weiter, weil es mehr Spaß macht+bussi+

Zentaur


	6. Was hast du falsch gemacht

**Sooo hier das nächtste Chap, hab mich echt beeilt! Hoffentlich ists gelungen ...**

_Requiscat in pa_ce: Deine sin auch ned länger +g+ Gut des es dir gefällt! Danke! Eigentlich ist Lily ja auch die jüngere Schwester, aber ich habs einmal vertauscht, und da wollt ichs nimmer ändern …. +rot wird+

_Susi:_ Danke Susi +lol+ Bist auch total lieb! Zu dem Lied … nee, da hat ich noch nicht so viel Zeit

_Klaine witch_: Hey du hast recht ooooh sorry +schwarzrotwerd+ klar man richtet Räume ein net Möbel +g+ Kann sein, dass das Chap etwas offensichtlich war, aber ich mein, dass meiste davon wusste man ja sowieso schon seit dem ersten Chap, dass Potter kommt usw… Oder+g+ Kann sein, des ich da was verwechsel! Auf deine Frage, hier die Antworten … +bussi+

_Merle15_: Ha du bist ja ne ganz treue reviewerin +g+bussi+ hast natürlich recht, aber wenn du so müde bist … hmm ich freu mich auch immer total, wenn James auftaucht! Soo zu den Fragen: also in Harry Potter leben Zauberer neben Muggeln, dass war schon immer so! Danke fürs Lob ich freu mich imma sooo drüber +grinz+

_Lilian Lily_: Thanks du aber auch!

_Little Sunflower_: Okay schon in Ordnung…danke!

_Schoko:_ Antworten auf deine Fragen in diesem und nächsten Chap…+bussi+

**Was hast du falsch gemacht…**

Als Lilian aufwachte, waren ihre Erinnerungen zuerst wie fortgewischt. Sie erschrak ziemlich, als sie sich in einem anderen Zimmer wieder fand, nicht in ihrem eigenen. Doch nach einigen Minuten kam die erloschene Erinnerung wieder hervor und Lily atmete erleichtert und tief durch.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihr Nachbarbett. Petunia war schon wach und stand vollständig angezogen in „stylischen" Kleidern zwischen den zwei Betten. Diese grinste ihre Schwester frech an.

„Woher hast du die Kleidung?", fragte Lily erstaunt und musterte Petunia von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Von seiner Mutter!" Petunia weiß mit dem Kinn auf die Tür. „Sie lagen davor, und es war ein Zettel dabei, darauf stand in einer etwas krakeligen Schrift, dass sie von Frau Potter sind."

Lily seufzte. „Geschrieben hat es also Potter. Lagen noch mehr Kleider vor der Tür?"

Petunia gab keine Antwort, sondern reichte ihrer Schwester eine Jeans mit Schlag und ein blaues Sweatshirt. „Du hast James damals in der Schule kennen gelernt, oder? In dieser Zauberschule…"

„Ja, da hab ich ihn kennen gelernt. Sag nicht James zu ihm, nenn ihn bitte Potter!" Lily verzog das Gesicht. „Okay?"

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Ich nenne ihn James, weil es sein Vorname ist und weil er mich Petunia nennt! Außerdem nennt er dich ja auch nicht Evans, oder? Ich finde, dass du ein bisschen hart mit ihm bist! Früher hast du mir immer viel von ihm erzählt, immer nur schlechtes…da hab ich ihn noch nicht gekannt, aber seit zwei Tagen kennen wir uns jetzt und ich finde ihn längst nicht so übel, wie du immer behauptet hast!"

„Dann heirate ihn doch!", giftete Lily ihre Schwester an und streifte sich die Jeans über. Sie passte perfekt. Potters Mutter war wohl ziemlich schlank. Den Satz „heirate ihn doch" hatte sie nicht so gemeint, doch er hatte sie selbst ziemlich hart getroffen. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber er tat ihr weh.

Sie war froh, dass das Gespräch von Petunia und ihr durch das Öffnen der Glastür unterbrochen wurde. Im Türrahmen stand eine schlanke, hübsche Frau und lächelte die beiden Mädchen freundlich an. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen stachen aus dem kleinen, stupsigen Gesicht, schelmisch hervor.

Die Frau streckte ihre Hand aus und kam näher. „Ich bin Ellen!", begrüßte sie die Schwestern lächelnd. „Aber nennt mich doch einfach Ellie. James hat mir schon von euch erzählt, warum ihr aber eigentlich hier seid, dass hat er nicht erläutert …" Sie zwinkerte Lily zu. „Ich werde jetzt mal nicht weiter nachfragen, ja? Fühlt euch hier einfach wie zu Hause! Frühstück gibt's gleich, ihr könnt so lange bleiben, wie ihr wollt! Ich hoffe, es stört euch nicht, wenn es ab und zu etwas laut wird, dann ist es der Fall, dass Möbel in Anmarsch sind."

Lily erwiderte den Händedruck und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. Ellie war ihr sehr sympathisch, ganz anders, als Potter. Sie hatte sich Potters Mutter anders vorgestellt, lange nicht so freundlich auf jeden Fall.

Etwas später saß die ganze Familie um den Frühstückstisch herum und unterhielt sich angeregt. Der Vater von Potter stellte sich als Ralf vor, er glich Potter wie ein Ei dem anderen, doch Lily beeindruckte das nicht. Er war von der Art her anders als Potter, und das zählte für sie.

Ihr viel ein wenig später auf, dass Potter selbst kaum etwas sagte. Er starrte ausdruckslos auf seinen Teller, seine Augen durchsichtig wie ein Glas. Lily hatte an den Haselnussbraunen Augen schon immer gefallen gefunden, was sie sich selbst sogar gegenüber nie zugegeben hatte, doch in diesem Moment bemerkte sie es. Es fiel ihr plötzlich in den Bauch, hart wie ein Stein.

Als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass keiner der Anwesenden zu ihr sah, schluckte sie einmal fest. „Was ist mit dir los?", fragte sie dann leise und kaum hörbar, nachdem sie sich zu James hinübergebeugt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie gefragt hatte. Sie hatte es einfach getan. Es war einer der ersten, freiwilligen Sätze an Potter gewesen.

Dieser fuhr aus seinen Gedanken erschrocken hoch. Als er bemerkte, wer sein Gegenüber war, lächelte er ein wenig. Es war für Lily wie eine Erlösung, und diesmal wollte sie selbst nicht wissen, warum und woher. Es war einfach eine. Eine Erlösung.

„Ich…", begann Potter leise, schon fast wieder grinsend (langsam ärgerte sich Lily, dass sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte, denn sie hasste dieses Grinsen) , doch als alle sich plötzlich zu ihm umdrehten stoppte er abrupt. „Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?", wollte er zu seiner Familie gewannt wissen und sah sie wütend an.

Seine Eltern zuckten mit den Schultern und musterten ihren Sohn, als wäre er ein kleines Kind.

Es nervte Lily. Es nervte Lily, dass seine Eltern ihn so musterten. Er war kein kleines Kind, auch wenn er sich manchmal so aufführte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie immer noch zu Potter gebeugt da stand. Sie wurde zutiefst rot und ließ sich schnell wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

James warf ihr noch einen Blick zu, aus dem Lily nichts deuten konnte, dann stand er auf und räumte seinen Teller in die Spülmaschine.

Lily hätte gerne eine Antwort auf ihre Frage erhalten.

Lily saß am Fenster, dessen Aussicht nicht sonderlich schön war. Sie zeigte das Haus der Evans. Hauptsächlich ein Zimmer, das nicht mehr ihr gehörte.

Lily seufzte.

Was war nur mit ihr los?

Ihre Gedanken schwirrten Ausnahmelos um einen Punkt, der sich in ihrem Gehirn festgenagelt hatte, und sie nicht mehr los ließ. Sein Name war Potter.

Er war so anders als sie immer gedacht hatte. Er war nicht diese coole, furchtlose Person, die sie in Hogwarts vor sich hatte, und die ihn andauernd fragte, ob sie mit ihm gehen wolle. Das war vielleicht sein Äußeres, aber sein Inneres sah anders aus. Er hatte Angst, wie jeder Mensch, und er fühlte.

Lily fiel auf, dass sie noch nie daran gedacht hatte, dass Potter Gefühle haben könnte, dass er verletzt sein könnte, wenn sie ihn mal wieder eiskalt abservierte.

Es hatte Lily immer gestört, dass er ständig glücklich war und lachen konnte. Aber jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sein Leben vielleicht doch nicht so rosig war, wie sie gedacht hatte. Dass auch er endlos lange Nächte durchstand, ohne schlafen zu können, weil ihn die Angst oder Enttäuschung so sehr trübte.

Er war auch nur ein Mensch.

Lily schloss die Augen. Vor ihr erschien ein Bild, es war sein Gesicht und die betrübten Augen, die Potter am Frühstückstisch gezeigt hatte. Sie hatten diese wunderschöne haselnussbraune Farbe. Und sie waren trüb und glasig.

Als Lily ihre Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte sie eine Person am gegenüberliegenden Fenster. Wer es war, konnte sie nicht erkennen, aber sie duckte sich und kroch unter den Schreibtisch. Wenn es ihr Vater war, und er sie gesehen hatte, würde alles aus sein. Sie schnappte nach Luft und verdrückte diese Gedanken. Sie wollte und durfte nicht daran denken.

„Lily?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme, die Lily sehr bekannt vorkam.

„Ist er weg?", flüsterte diese nur, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Potter ließ ein wenig mit der Antwort auf sich warten. „Ja, da steht niemand mehr", meinte er dann schließlich und beobachtete Lily, wie sie unter dem Schreibtisch hervor kroch.

Lily fragte sich erst nach einer kleinen Weile, woher Potter wusste, wen sie gemeint hatte. Wusste er alles? Hatte Petunia ihm alles verraten? So etwas passte nicht zu Petunia und Lily schloss diesen Gedanken aus.

„Jetzt erzähl mal!", meinte Potter plötzlich, bevor Lily weiter über ihre Frage nachdenken konnte, griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie neben sich aufs Bett.

Lily zögerte einige Momente. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Potter nicht alles wusste. Und wenn sie ihm nicht zeigte, dass sie ihre Meinung ihm gegenüber geändert hatte. Was aber hatte sie zu verlieren?

„Hm … muss ich das unbedingt noch einmal in Gedanken erleben? Mir reicht es, alles einmal zu erleiden, auf ein weiteres mal kann ich verzichten." Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme etwas unglücklich klang.

Potter lächelte nur und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein. Wenn du es nicht willst, dann brauchst du es auch nicht zu tun. Aber … ein bisschen denken kann ich mir es schon …" Er fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare, die dadurch noch mehr verstrubbelten. Es war wieder seine angeberische Art, doch das dazugehörige, irgendwie hochnäsige, Lächeln fehlte.

Lily nickte und stand dann auf. Sie fand, dass sie nett genug zu ihm gewesen war. Sie hatte Angst davor, ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Den Grund dafür wusste sie nicht.

Sie riss ihren Arm los, den Potter die ganze Zeit fest gehalten hatte. „Was erzähle ich dir das eigentlich?", meinte sie und ihre Augenbrauen standen jetzt ein Stück höher in ihrem Gesicht. „Es ist doch meine Sache, oder?"

Potter blieb verdattert noch einige Momente auf dem Bett sitzen und antwortete nicht. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, seufzte er. „Was habe ich falsch gemacht?", fragte er ruhig und ein Schatten erschien in seinen Augen.

Lily wich seinem Blick aus. Es war schwer für sie, so mit ihm zu reden, wie sie es früher getan hatte. Es hatte sich etwas geändert in ihr. Aber sie wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen. Und besonders nicht _ihm_.

Sie presste nur die Lippen aufeinander und starrte vor sich hin. Als auch Potter nichts sagte, redete sie dann doch. „Was du falsch gemacht hast? Du bist ein Angeber, Potter, willst mich ausnutzen! Was hast du falsch gemacht …" Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und richtete ihren Blick auf Potter.

Sie sah nicht wirklich, wie er tief Luft holte und aus dem Fenster schaute, aber sie hörte, was er sagte.

„Lily, ich würde dich niemals ausnutzen! Ich liebe dich wirklich! Glaubst du, ich habe keine Gefühle? Dass ich niemals traurig bin? Weißt du nicht, wie es mich immer verletzt, wenn du mich so abservierst, mich eiskalt ansiehst, dich dann umdrehst und verschwindest? Jeden Tag ist es so, es zerreißt mein Herz immer mehr! Aber es ist dir egal, es kümmert dich nicht!" Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. „Ich liebe dich, Lily, die anderen Mädchen brauchte ich nur, um mich von dir abzulenken! Nächtelang lag ich wach, dachte an dich, und mit jedem Wort, das von dir kam, stieß sich ein neuer Pfeil in mein Herz und in meine Hoffnungen. Aber das schlimmste ist, dass es dir alles so egal ist. Das es dir einfach nur egal ist!"

Lily schluckte, um eine Träne zu verdrücken, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Potter stand auf und legte die Hand auf die Türklinke.

„James, warte!", flüsterte Lily leise, traute sich nicht, lauter zu reden, da sie Angst hatte, sonst in Tränen auszubrechen.

Sooo ich hoff es hat euch gefallen! Bitte bitte reviewt, dann ist das Schreiben so viel besser und dann schreib ich auch schneller weiter! Und noch was: die FF ist wahrscheinlich bald zu Ende, es wird wohl nur noch ein oder zwei Chapter geben ... Und bitte freut euch nicht zu arg auf ein volles Happy End … +lol+ Im nächsten Chap passiert nämlich noch was, was hm … ich werd mal noch nicht alles verraten!

Grüße

Zentaur


	7. Ein Geräusch, das alles zu Nichte macht

**Ein Geräusch, das alles zu Nichte macht**

_Happyherminchen:_ Danke! Hab mich beeilt +gg+

_Schoko:_ Auch danke, es gibt nur noch ein oder zwei Chaps weil …. Du musst es lesen +g+ Hey du hast recht, ich werds mir wirklich überlegen! Aber was könnte man denn so machen, also was könnte passieren, wenn sie in Hogwarts sind? Falls du ne Idee hast, schreib mir bitte eine eMail+bussi+

_Fire_: Auch danke +lol+ Hier sind die meisten Antworten auf deine Fragen, in diesem Chap! Und review ruhig weiter so +g+

_Biene Maja_: Macht doch nix, des du neu bist! Ich schreib jetz erstmal weiter, wie du siehst, also ganz ruhig bleiben +g+Danke fürs review!

_Klaine-witch_: Ja, hast schon recht, vielleicht war es etwas unrealistisch, aber er hat es ihr ja eigentlich schon immer gesagt, in Hogwarts jeden Tag und so… bussi

_Merle15_: Hach du bist einfach ne supa reviewerin +gg+ danke erstmal! Zu dem, dass ich aufhöre, unten noch etwas! Bussi

_Ac_: danke! Jaaa, stimmt, aber ich mag kurze Chaps mehr +gg+

_Dragon coranzon_: Jep hast recht süße aba deins is auch voll megacool da von der einen Story von dir wadde … „In the drunkenness von reunion" glaub ich! Des is voll cool+bussi knuddl+

**Soo und hier das nächste Chapter meiner FF! Viel Spaß … **

Potter wandte Lily noch einmal sein Gesicht zu. „Warum?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang heiser. „Warum soll ich warten? Du hasst mich, und ich weiß es. Du brauchst es mir nicht noch einmal sagen. Jahre hab ich es nicht verstanden, aber jetzt schon."

Lily schluckte fest. Diese Worte verletzten sie, taten ihr weh. Sie konnte nur zusehen, wie Potter die Türklinke herunterdrückte und die Tür langsam öffnete. Ihr Körper war schwer wie Eisen, und hielt sie davon ab, etwas zu tun, egal, ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Doch sie wusste, dass sie etwas sagen musste, etwas wagen.

Sie wandte all ihre Kraft auf, um ihren Arm zu heben, um Potter zu fest zu halten. Ihr Griff war nur leicht, doch Potter blieb trotzdem stehen. „Was ist jetzt noch?", fragte er tonlos. „Was soll jetzt noch sein!"

Lily wischte sich über ihr Gesicht und bemerkte, dass es nass war, doch sie ignorierte es.

„James!", flüsterte sie. „Ich liebe dich doch auch! Du hast recht, alles was du sagtest war richtig, aber es war nur das, was ich dachte! Ich habe nie auf meine inneren Gefühle geachtet, ich habe dich schon immer geliebt! Bitte James!" Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, und war fast nicht mehr zu hören, doch James hörte es, Lily sah es an seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Lügst du? Lily, lügst du?" Es hörte sich bitter an, was er sagte und Lily wusste, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. „Warum lügst du mich an, du hast mir genug angetan! Lügen helfen mir nicht, Lily, nein!" Er öffnete die Tür nun vollständig und schritt heraus, ohne sie wieder zu schließen.

Lily schloss die Augen. Sie hatte verloren. Sie hatte sich unbewusst über Jahre hin zum Verlierer gemacht, sich ihr Leben verbaut. Sie schluchzte resigniert auf.

„James!", rief sie noch einmal, hoffte auf eine Antwort auf ihr unverständliches Wort, doch sie bekam keine. Sie sank auf dem Boden zusammen. „Ich liebe dich doch!", wimmerte sie und trat mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür, die daraufhin lautstark zu knallte, doch sie hörte es nicht einmal.

Der Tag verlief ohne große Ereignisse, wenn man davon absah, dass James Lily nicht mehr andauernd zuzwinkerte oder sie angrinste. Er schien sich aus Lilys Sicht völlig von ihr abgewandt zu haben. Sie starrte ihn dauerhaft an, wenn er in der Nähe war, aber sah durch ihn hindurch, er kam ihr durchsichtig vor.

Ellie, James Mutter, beobachtete Lily oft etwas besorgt, das fiel sogar dieser auf. Doch Ellie fragte nicht weiter, seltsame Auftritte kannte sie von Lily ja schon. James Vater war über den Tag weg.

Petunia sah ihre Schwester neugierig an." Weswegen … es ist wegen James, oder?" Über ihre Lippen huschte ein kleines Grinsen.

„Ha ha ha!" Lily schenkte Petunia einen gereizten Blick, der ihre Worte unterstrich. „Petunia die Hellseherin!"

Die Schwestern saßen in dem Gästezimmer auf Petunias Bett. Gerade eben hatte es Mittagessen gegeben, Kartoffeln, Fleisch und Gemüse. Beide hatten sich biss ganz oben zum Bauch hin voll gegessen und waren müde wie Faultiere. Aber das hielt Petunia nicht davon ab, endlich das Geheimnis heraus zubekommen, weswegen Lily dieser miesen Laune war.

Petunias Lächeln verschwand und sie wurde ernster. „Lily, Schwesterherz, dann sag es mir nicht, aber wir haben andere Sachen zu regeln, und das weißt du auch. Wir müssen uns überlegen, wie es weiter gehen soll! Also für immer werde ich bestimmt nicht hier wohnen! Und außerdem, wir sind hier immer noch _Gäste_ und wir haben freundlich zu sein, sonst werden wir gleich hier rausgeschmissen! Irgendwann ist jede Gastfreundschaft einmal zu Ende! Also i_ch_ würde niemanden über Jahre hinweg aufnehmen!"

Lily seufzte nur. Man konnte ein leises Gurren, dass von ihr stammte, vernehmen. „Jaa, du hast recht, aber du hast jetzt nur unsre Probleme aufgereiht! Vielleicht wäre eine Lösung dazu ganz gut gewesen …" Als sie den Blick sah, denn Petunia ihr widmete, musste sie ein bisschen Grinsen. „Okay, schon in Ordnung. Also. Was wollen wir tun? Ich schlage vor, dass wir vorerst hier bleiben. In die Wildnis zieh ich nicht noch mal. Und nach Hause …" Sie schüttelte sich. Es war einfach ihr zu Hause, ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Wenn jemand nachfragen würde, würde sie immer ihr früheres Haus zu Hause nennen, niemals dieses hier.

Petunia strich sich durch die Haare. Diese Geste erinnerte Lily an James, doch sie verdrängte ihre Gedanken. Sie wollte nicht über ihn nachdenken. Es würde alles nur noch schwerer machen.

Lily starrte mit leerem Blick auf dem Fenster, von dem aus man ihr Zimmer erkennen konnte.

Es war kein Licht und Lily schloss daraus, dass sich niemand in ihrem früheren Zimmer aufhielt.

Das Haus in dem sie einmal gewohnt hatte erschien ihr heute dunkel und finster. Wenn sie es ansah, breitete sich ein Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend aus, und es schmerzte. Es waren keine Magenschmerzen, sondern ein anderes Gefühl, etwas, dass sie noch nie gespürt hatte.

Gestern hatte sie ihr Haus ansehen können, ohne, dass sich etwas in ihr getan hatte, doch heute war alles anders.

Lily hoffte, dass das an James lag, und nicht an etwas anderem, etwas Schrecklicherem. Dass alles so schief mit ihm gelaufen war, hatte sie hart getroffen. Doch sie spürte tief in ihrem Inneren, dass es etwas anderes war, was sie beschäftigte.

An dem Fenster ihres früheren Zimmers erschien plötzlich jemand. Lily sprang auf, wollte sich gerade wieder unter den Schreibtisch werfen, als ihr etwas auffiel. Es war ihre Mutter. Und sie weinte.

„Mama?", flüsterte sie leise, obwohl Lily wusste, dass sie sie nicht verstehen konnte. „Was ist los? Hat er jetzt auch dich geschlagen? Mama…"

Lily schlug mit der Faust gegen die Scheibe. Aber es war ihr egal, dass ihre Hand daraufhin höllisch schmerzte. „Mama!", rief sie diesmal lauter, und sie sah, wie ihre Mutter ihr das Gesicht zuwandte. Doch sie wank nicht, tat nichts, kein Zeichen für Lily, dass ihr irgendetwas sagen konnte.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch, ein Geräusch, dass sie hasste, und dass ihr in diesem Moment die Gedanken raubte.

_Tatü tatü tatü tatü_

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Straße. Da war er schon. Der Krankenwagen. Zwei in orange gekleidete Männer sprangen aus dem Auto und rannten zur Tür hinein, durch die Tür, die Lily schon tausende male geöffnet und geschlossen hatte.

Lily schrie auf. Was war los, was war passiert? Wieso kam der Krankenwagen, was hatte er hier zu suchen, zwischen den stillen, kleinen Häusern? Etwas musste passiert sein …

Lily schnellte durch das ganze Haus in einem Tempo, dass niemand ihr je zugetraut hätte. Die Haustür knallte sie hinter sich zu, doch sie beachtete es nicht. Der Weg von dem Haus der Potters zu dem Haus von ihr, von den Evans, erschien ihr eine Ewigkeit. Länger.

Die Treppen hoch sprang Lily in einem Satz, drückte die Türklinke herunter und öffnete die Tür, die zu dem Vorzimmer der Evans führte.

„Papa!", brüllte sie mit voller Kraft und preschte die Treppe hoch. Die Stufen knarrten von dem plötzlichen Gewicht, das auf sie fiel.

„PAPA!"

Lily öffnete die Tür des Wohnzimmers, doch niemand war da. In ihrem Zimmer fand sie ihre Mutter auf.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie leise. „Wo ist er?" Ihre Stimme klang weinerlich und eine Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über das Gesicht Lilys.

Ihre Mutter antwortete nicht. Es war eine seltsame Stille. Eine Stille, die nicht leicht und froh stimmte, sondern drohend und finster wirkte.

Zwei Männer betraten den Raum. Es waren die Männer, die den Krankenwagen gefahren hatten.

Der eine legte den Arm um Lily, doch diese schüttelte ihn ab. Sie wusste, dass diese Geste von ihm Mitleid zeigen sollte. Mitleid für …

„PAPA!", brüllte Lily noch einmal tränen überstömt mit heiserer Stimme, doch sie wusste, dass sie keine Antwort bekommen würde.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte einer der Männer. „Er ist tot. Wir können ihm nicht mehr helfen. Er hat sich in die Hauptader geschnitten."

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Also … ein Chapter kommt noch. Danach werde ich wahrscheinlich noch eine Fortsetzung schreiben. Bedankt euch deswegen bei Schoko +g+ die brachte mich auf die Idee! Also, es gibt wahrscheinlich eine, ich bin nämlich selbst ziemlich traurig wenn diese FF ein Ende nimmt... Allerdings weiß ich noch ned so richtig was da passieren soll. Wenn ihr eine Idee habt, schreibt mir bitte ne eMail (braucht einfach auf meinen Namen klicken und dann auf eMail, dazu müsst ihr allerdings eingeloggt sein! Deswegen mal hier meine eMailadresse: caramauschendiddlpost.de) ich weiß, ziemlich gestört +gg+ _

_Grüße _

_Zentaur _


	8. Eine Handschrift, versteckt in einem sch...

**Eine Handschrift, versteckt in einem schwarzen Kouvert**

Servus Leute!

So und weiter geht's!

**Requiescat in pace:** Ich finds auch voll traurig +schluchZ+ Danke für die Komplimente +bussl+ Aber es gibt ja eine Fortsetzung (mehr dazu unten)

**Little Sunflower**: Jep, Dramatik +gg+ In diesem letzten Chap mehr zu der Liebe von Lily zu ihrem Vater … Gruß +bussi+

**Roflchen**: Jep, du hast recht, kann sein, dass ich manchmal etwas abweiche…James Schwester hab ich ja völlig vergessen +riesenmegaschreckbekomm+ jetzt aber nichts weiteres dazu, sonst merken die andern noch was +gg+

**Susi**: Macht doch nix! Ich hab mich riesig über dein Review gefreut (wie immer) Und mit Lily und James, ich glaub, da musst du bis zur Fortsetzung warten +lol+kizz+

**Biene Maja**: Danke ;-) Aber kannst du James denn nicht verstehen? Wenn jemand jahrelange nein sagen würde, und dann plötzlich ja+bussl+ Und danke fürs Erdbeereis mit Sahne, wie ich es liebe +mmmmh+

**Merle15**: Danke! Und jep, du hast Glück: Ich schreib ne Fortsetzung+heulZ+ finds selber soo traurig des der Vater sich umgebracht hat … kurz vor dem Anfang des Chapters hab ich noch was geschrieben, musst du noch unbedingt lesen +gg+bussi+ hdgGgdl

**Ac**: Danke +bussl+

Dieses letzte Chapter widme ich ganz besonders **Merle15** weil sie mir immer Mut gegeben hat, weiter zu schreiben, und mir die Lust dazu gegeben hat, die ich sonst vielleicht nicht gefunden hatte. Weil du mir immer so toll reviewt hast!

Let's go, jetzt gehts los, das nächste Chap! Lests ruhig zweimal, ich finde, dann versteht man es erst richtig!

_Miss Evans,_

_Es tut mir leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Ihr Vater Selbstmord beging. Er schnitt sich in die Hauptader und verblutete, bevor Ihre Mutter etwas tun konnte. Durch Untersuchungen haben wir nun handfestes Beweismittel gefunden, das zeigt, dass es Selbstmord war. Den Grund haben wir nicht ausfindig machen können. Wir werden versuchen, Weiteres zu finden, damit Sie sich im Klaren sein könne, weswegen ihr Vater sich umbrachte. Wir hoffen auf Hilfe von Ihnen, zwingen sie jedoch nicht dazu, auszusagen. _

_Geerbtes sollten sie mit Ihrer Mutter und anderen Verwandten regeln. _

_Mein herzlichstes Beileid_

_Grüße_

_Mrs. MC Arragall_

Lily schluchzte auf. Sie hatte es sich verbaut. Ihr Leben. War es einfach nur Pech gewesen? Ihre Liebe hatte sie verloren, und dass war ihre eigene Schuld gewesen, alles hätte anders sein können. Aber das ihr Vater starb? Lily hatte ihn geliebt und gehasst gleichzeitig. Doch der Hass hatte immer Vorrang gehabt. Aber er war nun mal ihr Vater. Und sie hatte ihn geliebt, mehr, als vieles andere auf der Welt. Doch sie hatte es ihm nie gezeigt. Und jetzt war es zu spät.

**So das wars! Schluss, Ende, aus! Aber nicht Ende von der gesamten FanFic! Es kommt eine Fortsetzung! ne Idee dazu hab ich schon, aber ich würde mich über weitere Hilfe freuen … schreibt einfach an caramauschen diddlpost.de ich glaub das „at" Zeichen kann man hier nicht machen, deswegen schreibt einfach zwischen mauschen und diddlpost ein „at" Also halt dieses Zeichen +gg+ So ich bin selbst ganz traurig das dieser Teil der FF so Enden musste … +heulZ+ aber so ist es nun mal … und es geht ja weiter!**

**+bussi+ Zentaur**

**Und jetzt auf den kleinen süßen lilanen Button da unten drücken und was schreiben … ich freu mich immer über Reviews!**


End file.
